Conventionally, in an image reading apparatus, transmission cables have been installed inside an apparatus housing to supply electric signals or power from a control board to a scanning unit that shifts along an image original document.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a flat cable is connected between the scanning unit and the control board, one end of the flat cable is coupled and fixed to a connector of the control board, and the other end is coupled to the scanning unit. Then, installation is made so that the cable becomes deformed in association with the shift (scanning operation) of the scanning unit.
In such a cable structure in which one end is fixed to the board and the other end is fixed to the scanning unit, there is a problem that the cable is broken by action of external forces such as torsion of the cable and tensile force, or the outer sheath sustains damage to cause a short circuit.
Therefore, Patent Document 2 discloses a mechanism for covering a portion susceptible to damage of a cable with a sheet so as to reduce breakage due to torsion of the cable or the tensile force from the outside. The Document proposes a structure for inserting an end portion of the cable into a cut slit formed in the plastic sheet to protect.